Circle Of Death: Final Round
Circle Of Death: Final Round is the third and final round of gladiator style matches in the Arid Badlands arena. Rade Zayben runs the arena here. Background :"No one has gone three rounds in the circle that ain't skag food right now. You got the smell of skag food." Walkthrough Objectives :It's kill or be killed! :* Round survived Strategy Upon entering the nearby arena, the door will close shut until all participating characters either kill the skags or are killed themselves. There are several "dens" that will open on the perimeter of the arena randomly spawning Skags. This final round is similar to rounds 1 and 2 except the monsters are slightly tougher. There will be 6-10 skags spawned randomly and not more than 3-4 at any given time. It is usually helpful to hold back class skills until the last skag of the fight, due to the increased difficulty of this final adversary. The last skag is significantly tougher than any others, being a randomly chosen adversary, which could be an Alpha Skag or a Fire Spitter skag. *Enemies: **Skag Whelp **Spitter Skag **Elder Skag **Adult Skag **Alpha Skag **Badass Fire Skag One effective strategy is to use MIRV grenades and an elemental weapon that fires quickly. The elemental damage-over-time is very effective against the heavily armoured skags, especially Incendiary. If characters die, they can head back into the arena and resume the fight without having to repeat any portions of it, because the skags will not respawn. Once the round is survived the door opens and any gladiators are free to go. It is also possible to plant proximity mines at each of the Skags' spawn points before the match starts. The entrance only closes after the quest has been accepted and center of the arena reached. It is possible to enter the arena beforehand, drop some Proximity Mines at the entrance to each Skag den, then run out to buy some more. Done quickly enough, it is possible to lay two or three traps per spawn point while having a complete supply of grenades before accepting the mission and actually fight the round. Completion :"You kidding me? No one should have survived that. The crowd ain't looking for a hero. They're looking to see someone die. Take your money and beat it." Nearby Missions *Scavenger: Combat Rifle *What Hit The Fan Notes *There is a bug with the gate that can allow for a much easier fight. Having a character move back under the gate to block its descent will cause it to rise again, thus providing the option of killing all of the skags from outside of the arena. Note: If a character then goes into the arena, the gate will close, potentially making them unable to attack skags on the outside of the arena. *On the second play-through, after the third round is complete, waiting for the skags to respawn can yield some easy kills for experience and loot from the bleachers outside of the arena. *There are times when a character and/or a skag will get caught behind a fence in the arena. If this happens, it may be still possible to complete the mission by shooting through the fence. If a character gets stuck, that character has to exit the game. uk:Арена Смерті 3: Збір душ ru:Арена Смерти: Финальный раунд Category:Circle of Death missions